


The Unimaginable

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rusty is involved in an accident, Andy is there to support Sharon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology fic for a friend, but I hope everyone enjoys the angst. The title is based on the song, "It's Quiet Uptown" from Hamliton.

"Captain? Captain!"

"Sharon!"

She looked up, brow furrowed in mild irritation. "Yes?" Her fingers folded around the pen she had in her hand and she tilted the open end away from the search warrant she was double checking. 

"Isn't that your car?" Provenza pointed to the tv screen as he spoke and her gaze followed after a moment. 

It took her a moment to process the scene, flashing lights brightening the dark street. Finally, she was able to make out her car, the front and side horribly smashed in. A second car was pressed against it, the metal twisted together. Her hand found her way to her mouth and she quickly stood up, her eyes never leaving the screen. Before she could take a step away from where she had been sitting at Andy's desk, her phone rang. Her fingers fumbled to grab it, but she finally managed to hold it up to her ear. 

The rest of the team alternated between watching the screen and watching Sharon as she disappeared into her office; she didn't close the door, but her voice was soft enough that no one could hear. Andy followed her, lingering outside her office and watching the team. 

"Sharon?" Andy asked softly when he heard the call end. Her fingers clasped tightly around her phone and she forced herself to look up at him. 

"I need to go. Rusty was..." She shook her head and swallowed, her eyes starting to water. "He's at St. Vincent..." She took a deep breath and gathered her coat and purse with trembling hands and a few more murmured words. 

"I'll drive you," Andy insisted. Provenza stepped toward her office, but Andy held his hand up. 

"Thank you," she murmured. She stepped out of her office and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Rusty was... he was in the car. We'll... We'll keep you updated, but I need to leave," she told the team, her eyes flicking to Andy and then to Provenza. 

"Let us know if you need anything, Captain. We'll take care of things here." Provenza's reassurance seemed to be the only thing Sharon needed to get moving. She took a deep breath and then allowed Andy to lead her out of the murder room. 

She was quiet the entire ride to the hospital, barely speaking to a nurse to find where Rusty's room was. Andy silently followed her with his hand protectively on the small of her back. She faltered just outside Rusty's door and then stepped inside, her eyes immediately finding the boy's still form on the bed. 

"Oh, Rusty," she whispered as she moved to his bedside. She gently took his hand, her finger stroking across his pale knuckles. 

He was still in the bed, skin pale where it wasn't bruised and scraped. The steady beeping of his heart monitor and the gentle rise and fall of his chest were the only real indication that he was alive. His eyes were closed and he didn't react to their presence. 

Sharon settled into the chair by his bed, her purse sliding to her feet. She wrapped Rusty's hand in both of her own and gently squeezed, her eyes still focused on him. Andy stood behind her chair, his hand resting on her shoulder. 

"He'll be okay," he told her gently, his thumb lightly stroking her shoulder as she stroked Rusty's hand. "It'll be okay."

She shook her head a little and didn't move her gaze from Rusty, her breathing a little ragged. "I'm so sorry, honey," she whispered. "I am so, so sorry."

She stayed by Rusty's bedside for several hours, finally learning that his injuries were minimal and they just needed him to wake up. Andy only left her to update Provenza and the team, but he quickly returned to sit with her. He always kept his hand on her, he arm or back or leg, just so she knew he was there. She was quiet, murmuring to Rusty if she was speaking at all. 

It had already been late when they arrived and the night only grew later as they sat with Rusty. Andy could see the exhaustion in Sharon's face and she was no longer trying to hide her yawns. He gently rubbed her arm and leaned closer to her. 

"Sharon, honey," he murmured, his gaze flicking to Rusty briefly. "Why don't we head home and get some rest? You've been up for almost 24 hours with this case already."

She immediately shook her head and didn't look at him. "I'm not leaving him alone," she said simply, but he could hear just how tired she sounded. 

"I insist. You're exhausted." He kept his voice gentle as he watched her, knowing he could wear her down eventually. 

"I'm not leaving him," she repeated, her voice surprisingly firm. 

He sighed and shifted his chair closer, his hand gently squeezing her arm. "Go home and get some rest for a few hours. I'll drive you back up here tomorrow to sit with him." He pushed a moment and resumed rubbing her arm. "I'll ask if Provenza or any of the guys would sit with him tonight so he's not alone."

She finally looked away from her son and to Andy, her fingers gently tightening around Rusty's hand. "I can't..." She started, her eyes closing briefly. 

"Someone will be here with him, I promise." 

She nodded after a moment and looked back to Rusty. After a few moments, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow," she told him. "I love you."

Andy stood with her and grabbed her purse, his arm reassuringly slipping around her waist. She leaned into his side and let out a shaky breath, her watery eyes looking up to Andy again. 

"He'll be okay," he told her again as he gently guided her from the room. 

She wiped at her eyes and followed him, her steps slow and a little unsteady. He could tell she was almost dead on her feet and he hoped that she would at least be able to get rest. 

As they walked out of the hospital, Andy dialed Provenza's number and it didn't take anything to convince the older lieutenant to sit with Rusty for a few hours. He agreed to set up shifts with the rest of the team so they could rest. 

"Provenza is on his way down," he told her as he helped her into his car. "He said he'd call with any updates and that Mike would take over early tomorrow."

"Thank you. Tell them thank you," she sighed quietly. 

She rested her head in her hand, fingers gently rubbing at her temple to ward off the headache threatening to start pounding. 

"When was the last time you ate?"

She shook her head a little and sighed again. "Andy, I can't eat right now."

"You need to. Let's get you food and then you're going to rest." His voice was firm and he glanced at her. 

She started to retort but instead lapsed into silence, her fingers still rubbing at her head. Andy gave her the space she seemed to want as he drove her home. He helped her up into her condo and she disappeared into her bedroom while he searched through her kitchen for something easy to make. By the time she emerged, he had soup warmed up and a mug of steaming tea waiting for her on the table. 

She hesitated by the chair, her eyes roaming over the food before she looked up to Andy. She seemed lost and he slowly approached her, his arms gently wrapping around her. 

"Please eat," he urged softly. "At least a little. Then we'll lay down and if anything changes, Provenza will call. I'll keep my phone close."

"You're staying?" She murmured softly; her face looked lined and beyond exhausted, her eyes still watery and distant. 

"If you don't mind." 

She shook her head and leaned against his chest, her arm wrapping around him after a moment. He held her, swaying gently while his fingers gently worked at a knot he found in her back. 

"I can't lose him," she whispered after several long moments. "I-I can't..."

"Hey, hey now." He pulled away enough to look down at her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. "He's going to be okay, Sharon. His injuries are mostly superficial and he'll wake up. The kid's too stubborn not to wake up." She kept her arms wrapped around him and looked up, her eyes searching his face for a moment. "Lets eat a little soup, okay?"

He was surprised when she finished off her soul and crawled into bed. He walked with her to make sure she made it safely and tucked the blankets around her slender body. 

"Get some rest," he told her softly. She blinked up at him and he managed a small smile. "I'll wake you if Provenza calls, okay?"

"Will you lay with me?" She glanced at the empty side of the large bed and he nodded without thinking about it.

He toed off his shoes and slipped his tie off before he climbed into bed beside her. She immediately settled into his arms and he held her close, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

"He'll be okay," he told her softly as he felt her body start to relax. 

She didn't react, but he heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He adjusted his hold on her and checked his phone to make sure the volume was on before he allowed himself to doze off.


End file.
